Whose idea was it to make the main antagonists of Breath Of Fire 3 evil anthropomorphic unicorns?
(Zeyphr's house burned down) Zeyphr: I AM GOING TO KILL THE MONSTER WHO DID THIS. Rei: But they really ARE monsters! Zeyphr: Exactly. I-Huh? (Rei points to two evil unicorns) Evil Unicorn A: IMMA GET YOU Teepo: Noes! (Teepo dies) Rei: *Stands there like a dork while Evil Unicorn B zaps him* (Rei dies) Zeyphr: WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO- (Zeyphr dies) FISSION MAILED (Some time later...) Zeyphr: *Head is attracted to ground and legs are attracted to sky; moving in a circle* YATATATATYATATATATA Logger guy:...What is wrong with that kid? (...) Zeyphr: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Tar Man appears*-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Zeyphr turns the other way and goes level-grinding*-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tar Man: ? (One level-grinding phase later...) (Evil Unicorn A is doing something on a tree) Zeyphr: Oh no. Not him. Evil Unicorn A: Hey, bro, I'm done-YOU'RE NOT MY BRO! Zeyphr: *Dumbstruck for a while, then draws sword* Evil Unicorn A: I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU! IT'S A ZOMBIEEEEEEE! Pre: *Pops up behind Zeyphr* Hey! I take offense to tha- Zeyphr: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SPOOF. GET OUT. *Smacks Pre with the flat end of her sword* The enemy Pre was felled! Zeyphr gained 46 EXP! (Zeyphr is promptly hit with a rock) Zeyphr: ow Evil Unicorn B: WHAT IS IT BRO Evil Unicorn A: THAT KID IS BACK BRO Evil Unicorn B: WHAT DO WE DO BRO Zeyphr: How about you go jump off that ledge. *Stabbed by Evil Unicorn A* The party was wiped out! Evil Unicorn A: He's dead this time, bro. Evil Unicorn B: Wait, is it a he, bro? Evil Unicorn A: I don't think so, bro. (While the two unicorns bicker about Zeyphr's gender...) Zeyphr: *Gets up* Evil Unicorn A: Oh wait, he's not dead. bro. Zeyphr: YOU...ARE GOING...TO PAY FOR THAT...(Glows white, then turns into a tiny green dragon) Evil Unicorn A:...EEE! WHAT THE WHAT?! Zeyphr: *Attempts to torch the unicorns, but all she can muster in her weakened state is a few sparks* Evil Unicorn A: *Kicks Zeyphr and knocks her out* Evil Unicorn B: LET'S SELL IT, BRO. (A few inches later) The King: WHAT IS IT MAH BOI Evil Unicorn A: We caught a dragon, bro. The King: ...cool story, bro. Evil Unicorn B: *Pulls sheed off cage* Zeyphr: *Is not a dragon. What a troll. * GYAH! LIGHT! IT BUUUUURNS! The King: AFTER YOU'VE SCRUBBLED ALL THE FLOORS IN WYNDIA, THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT MERCY. TAKE THEM AWAY. Zeyphr: Wait, WHAT?! (THey're in jail) Unicorns: brobrobrobrobro Zeyphr: SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP! *Blows up the jail* ... Nina: Oh hey. Zeyphr: Hey. (Some adventuring later...) Zeyphr: THIS PUZZLE IS TOO HARD! I CAN'T HANDLE IIIIT! *Eats puzzle* Nina: WHAT THE HECK ZEYPH-*Scene changes* (One pair of pants later) Zeyphr: AAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Carrying a dead Nina*-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*More enemies pop up and attempt to kill Zeyphr but she runs*-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (Climbing) Evil Unicorn A: IMMA GET YOU Nina: WE GOTTA JUMP! Zeyphr: ARE YOU NUTS?! Nina: YOU HAVE WINGS, DON'T YOU?! Zeyphr: YEAH, BUT I CAN'T SUPPORT MY OWN WEIGHT PLUS AN AVERAGE HUMAN FEMALE! Nina: ...Yep, we're dead. ... (They jump) Zeyphr + Nina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Zeyphr glows white again*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*crash* (A few minutes of unconsciousness later) Nina: OH NO. ZEYPHR IS DEAD! Zeyphr:*Is a dragon* Actually, I'm pretty much okay here. Nina: DEAAAAAD! Zeyphr: I'm surrounded by idiots. (Moar adventuring) Zeyphr: I HATE THESE PUZZLES GYAAA-(Smashes Momo, the newest party member, into a brick) (Castle implodes) Zeyphr: *Is a bigger dragon and is flying away with Momo and Nina riding on her back* ...HATING THIS! (Eventually...) Plant Monster:...Killl...mee... Zeyphr:...Happy to oblige! *Turns into a dragon and burns the plant* Plant Monster: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-*Dies* Momo: Zeyphr, why are you such a jerk? Zeyphr: I'm not a jerk. He wanted to be dead, I made him dead. Momo:...Seems legit. (Plant Monster pukes a smaller version of himself) Little Plant: *Unintelligible* Zeyphr: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID. TRY SPEAKING CRYSTALIAN, IT'S THE ONLY LANGUAGE I UNDERSTAND. (More level grinding) Goo Titan: *Kills Peco, the little plant monster* Zeyphr: AW COME ON! Goo Titan: *Kills Zeyphr and then kills Nina afterwards, but not Momo, because she's not in the party right nao* The party was wiped out! For reals this time! GAME OVER Zeyphr (IRL): OH COME ON! THEN THEY SAVED AND RESTARTED THE CYCLE. Category:Breath Of Fire 3 Category:Spoofs